


Seasons

by raven1222



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Meridian episode spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven1222/pseuds/raven1222
Summary: Daniel's thoughts at the end of the Meridian episode





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> A great shout out to my wonderful beta on this, Lems. Thanks lady for making this story better.

I'm dying of radiation poisoning. I gave Jack a very clinical, detached explanation of what was going to happen to me. 

I'm lying in bed all wrapped up like a mummy when all of a sudden I'm on another plane of existence. Oma is here. She has given me a decision to make as to whether I want to join her in ascension. She has appeared before me to help me along on the next phase of my journey, if I chose to take it. My fate is in my hands.

It's funny the things we think of in our final moments. No I'm not thinking of whether my affairs are in order. My thoughts stray to an email I once saw left open on one of my co-workers’ computers. It was talking about friendship in general. I don't recall all of it other than the main message. Basically there are four types of friendships or loves in our lives.

Moment was the first category. 

My moment happened to be Sha'uri. Never in my wildest dreams would I believe I could marry much less fall in love with such a beautiful and passionate individual. Yes she was a gift because the chief wanted to appease what he thought to be representatives of the gods. Our moment was brief. I had the gate unburied because of my excessive need to see what else was out there. I had found several gate addresses on the walls of one of the rooms in the pyramid and I just had to try them to see where they led. I just couldn't leave it alone.

Reason is the next phase in friendships. 

It is not meant to last but is needed at a specific time in our lives. I believe my reason came when I joined the SGC and SG1. When I came back through the gate from Abydos, I knew I had to find Sha'uri and Skaara. I had to get them back from the Goa'uld. When the teams were formed I was fortunate enough to be allowed on the premiere team of SG1. I'm sure Jack had something to do with that behind the scenes. General Hammond didn't seem too impressed with me.

Of course Sha'uri was not saved but she lives on in her son Shifu. We were lucky enough to get Skaara back. He has adjusted well back into his life on Abydos.

That brings up the next category and where my main thoughts have strayed. Seasons.

I have had the friendship of Sam, Teal'c, and Jack for a season. What a ride it has been. Yes there have been many downs but the up times have outweighed them. 

Sam. When she came to Abydos for the first time, we just clicked. Over the past five years she has become an older sister and a confidant. Even though she is military she has a beautiful soul. Never accuse her of being a woman even though that is what she is. She has fought so long to prove otherwise with the military mindset.

Teal’c. He is a warrior and a good friend. He taught me kel-no-reem. He helped in my training with firearms and hand to hand combat. I could come to him with any question and if it was in his power he would find the answer whether it was what I needed to hear or not.

In all, it has been an extremely tiring two years where Jack has been concerned. I think of a water spigot when I think of his and my relationship. Sometimes the water has been hot and other times cold. It is better when both faucets are turned on the right setting and you have warm water. Something nice to float in and leave the worries behind, whether it is in the bath tub or a nice lake at the end of a hot summer day.

That just leaves one more phase. Lifetime.

This is where I'm currently standing. Oma is willing to show me a way to continue my journey, just in another form. I have doubted whether I deserve it. Why me above all others? What greatness have I accomplished that I deserve to be given this chance? But she has enlightened me in the generalization that we as humans have only two choices in life. We have to decide if we are to be good or evil.

It's near the end and I have decided to take the larger step and join her. Jacob had tried to heal me but I was able to make contact with Jack and ask him to stop the healing process.

I don't know what the future holds but I'm willing to find out.


End file.
